Utter Chaos
The Utter Chaos Rules are a fun and chaotic variant of the normal Harmony rules, with a special rule added to the game (which can change for each game, each turn, or at set time increments such as every 5 minutes). Some rules were released by Enterplay at the Absolute Discord pre-release events the weekend of May 8th, 2015 on a special commemorative turn card: UtterChaosTurnCard.png|Utter Chaos Slider Card # Draw a card at the end of your turn # Play with your top card revealed # Characters have all the colors # Gain an action token at the end of your turn # Bonus points are doubled # Flip a coin: Heads: Friends have +1 power Tails: Friends have -1 power More rules were released by Enterplay the week of May 25th, 2015 as downloadable cards you can print yourself: Utter Chaos Rule Cards PDF: # Say My Name - Cards with "Discord" in their name (title and/or sub-title) have +1 power. # Light as a Feather - At the start of your turn you may discard a Pegasus Friend to move a character. # Everypony Gets One - The first Friend you play each turn is free and has no play requirements. The first time you move a character each turn that move is free. # Bolt from the Blue - The first time you flip a Blue card in a faceoff, flip an additional card. # Swear Jar - At the beginning of the game, each player chooses a word. When an opponent says a player's chosen word, that opponent must pay that player 1 action token. # Works Like Magic - At the start of your turn you may discard a Unicord Friend to gain 1 action token. # Art Appreciation Day - At the start of a faceoff, each player may reveal a card from their hand to an opponent with the name and text box covered. If that opponent is unable to guess the revealed card's name, that player may put the revealed card on top of their deck and flip an additional card. # Pure Chaos - Chaotic cards have +1 power while flipped. # The Best Medicine - The first time you flip a Pink card in a faceoff, flip an additional card. # The Orange of My Eye - The first time you flip an Orange card in a faceoff, flip an additional card. # Absolutely Discordant - At the end of each of the first player's turns, each player takes the place of the player their right (the player to your left gains control of all cards you control in all zones and your action tokens, and you gain control of all cards in all zones controlled by the player to your right and that player's action tokens. None of these cards change owners.). # Chaos Capital - Players turn their draw decks over and play with them face-up. # White is the New White - The first time you flip a White card in a faceoff, flip an additional card. # Limbo - Faceoffs are won by the player with the lowest power. # Let Them Eat Cake - Common cards have +2 power. Uncommon cards have +1 power. Rare cards have -1 power. Ultra Rare cards have -2 power. # Magically Chaotic - The first time you flip a Purple card in a faceoff, flip an additional card. # Nepotism is Magic - The first time you flip a Yellow card in a faceoff, flip two additional cards. # Ends of the Earth - At the start of your turn you may discard an Earth Pony Friend to draw two cards. # Big Trouble for Little Ponies - Troublemakers enter play face-up and have +2 power. They also released an Utter Chaos-only Mane Character card: UtterChaosSmooze.png|The Smooze, Smoozer Category:Play Formats